Another Evening, Another Night -Indonesia Version-
by Chrisanne Sakura
Summary: Malam itu hanya malam biasa, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dimana mereka menikmati setiap waktu kebersamaan mereka. Namun selalu ada hal yang baru yang mereka rasakan di setiap kebersamaan mereka . . . Versi Bahasa Indonesia dari fic pertamaku, AU, bersediakah untuk R & R ? Arigato gozaimasu


**Another Evening, Another Night**

**Rated : T Genre : Romance Pair : Usui Takumi, Ayuzawa Misaki**

**Slight OOC, maybe typos, and others**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS neither do Eternal Flame, both are belongs to Fujiwara Hiro-sensei and Human Nature**

**. . .**

Misaki tertidur di ruang tamu sore itu. Ia telah menyelesaikan sebagian besar tugasnya untuk membersihkan dan merapikan rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Takumi setelah mereka menikah. Ia telah membersihkan mulai dari kamar tidur, kamar tamu, ruang baca, kantor Takumi, ruang tengah, dapur, ruang tamu, dan juga kamar mandi. Ia mencuci semua tirai dan menjemurnya, yang kini sudah kembali tergantung dengan manis di setiap jendela. Ia membersihkan setiap inchi dan sudut dari seluruh ruangan di rumah mereka tanpa terkecuali. Ia juga mendekorasi ruang makan dan kamar tidur mereka sehingga berkesan lebih romantis dari biasanya. Ia sempat heran begitu selesai mendapati hasil karyanya yang sekarang telah menghias ruangan tersebut. Ia jadi bingung mengapa ia mendekorasi ulang kamar tidur dan ruang makan mereka, namun ia tersenyum senang melihat hasilnya.

"Yah, nggak apa-apalah, nggak terlalu jelek. Hitung-hitung bisa ganti mood dan suasana, hehehe. Aku harap Takumi menyukainya." Ujarnya sambil memberikan finishing pita di bagian rangkaian bunga yang dibuatnya di vas dan memajangnya di meja makan.

Setelah selesai ia berniat untuk menunggu Takumi pulang dari tempat kerjanya di Rumah Sakit, di ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah. Namun rupanya semilir angin musim gugur yang lembut di sore itu tak mampu membuatnya bertahan dari rasa kantuk dan lelah, yang menggoda mata dan tubuhnya untuk terlelap dalam rayuan alam bawah sadarnya. Tak berapa lama ia pun terlelap dengan posisi berbaring di sofa. Di meja pendek sebelahnya terdapat secangkir lemon tea yang sudah dingin dan separuh potongan strawberry cake yang tidak sempat lagi disentuh dan dihabiskannya karena ia benar-benar terbuai dalam alunan semilir angin sore itu.

Ia memakai celana pendek berwarna biru gelap dan mengenakan tanktop berwarna putih dengan motif bunga lili putih dengan semburat warna biru pada bagian bawah sebelah kiri dan kemeja putih besar yang longgar milik Takumi yang sengaja dipakainya. Ia merasa kangen pada suaminya itu tadi siang, namun daripada menelponnya ia akhirnya memilih meluapkannya pada kemeja putih favorit suaminya itu. Ia mengikatkan ujung kedua baju itu menjadi satu di tengah perutnya membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi. Rambut hitamnya yang tergulung ke atas tapi sudah setengah berantakan itu semakin membuat Misaki semakin terlihat manis walau sedang tidur. Di dadanya, ia mendekap majalah yang baru sempat dibolak-baliknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah kalah pada keinginan matanya. Ia pun tenggelam dalam pulau impiannya dan tertidur dengan damai.

ooOoOoOoo

Sementara itu di RS, Takumi baru saja menyelesaikan file-file pasien yang sedang ditanganinya sejak pagi itu. Ia dengan segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas menuju ke tempat parkir RS untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sekilas ia melihat pada handphonenya dan memeriksa email, sms, maupun daftar panggilannya. Ada dua email dari rekan sekerjanya sesama dokter yang meminta pendapatnya mengenai hal yang berkaitan dengan pasien ataupun juga mengenai obat-obatan yang kelak akan digunakan, tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Gerard, sang kakak tiri yang tidak digubris oleh Takumi dan juga dua sms dari Gerard yang memintanya untuk segera menghubunginya saat ia menerima sms tersebut, yang sekali lagi diabaikan olehnya. Takumi tahu, kakaknya paling-paling hanya ingin menggodanya lagi di sela-sela kesibukannya. kemudian, ada dua sms lagi dari klien RS, tiga sms dari Mr. X dan Mr. Y, empat sms masing-masing dari Mr. A, Mr. G, dll, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ada pesan maupun panggilan dari Misaki.

"Hmm, aneh, biasanya walaupun sibuk ia selalu memberi kabar, aku sempat mengirimkan sms padanya waktu makan siang dan waktu coffee break jam 3 pm tadi, tapi kok tidak dibalas ya? Ada apa dengannya? Tadi sih dia bilang agak sibuk hari ini, tapi kok…?" Takumi berpikir sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada istrinya yang manis itu.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang ia mampir ke toko sebentar untuk membeli buah dan sayur serta daging, karena rencananya hari ini ia ingin membuat steak dan beberapa masakan sebagai kejutan untuk Misaki. Setelah membayar di kasir ia segera menuju toko bunga langganannya untuk membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah yang berjumlah 24 kuntum sebagai hadiah untuknya. Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya di sepanjang jalan menuju mobilnya tampak berusaha menarik perhatiannya, namun sayang sekali mereka harus patah hati karena Takumi tak sedikitpun tertarik pada mereka, melirik saja pun tidak, ia hanya terfokus pada sang istri yang menunggunya di rumah. Beberapa dari mereka tampak mengeluh dan kecewa. Takumi memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dan segera sampai ke rumah. Ia ingin mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Misaki. Karena hari ini adalah hari yang special bagi keduanya ketika mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka, hari pertama mereka pacaran.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Takumi akhirnya tiba di rumah. Namun ia mendapati keanehan di rumahnya. Rumah mereka nampak kosong dan gelap. Jantungnya berdesir, Takumi segera menyerbu masuk ke rumah dan berteriak memanggil Misaki dengan panik.

"Misaki! Misaki, aku pulang! Misa-ki… eh?" matanya terpaku pada sosok rupawan yang sedang tertidur di ruang tamu. Misaki nampak menggeliat sebelum berpindah posisi tidur sehingga terlihat sangat manis dan entah mengapa sangat menggoda di mata Takumi. Takumi tersenyum tersipu melihat tingkah Misaki, ia meletakkan seluruh bawaannya ke dapur, namun meninggalkan buket bunga yang dibelinya di atas meja di ruang tamu. Ia segera kembali ke ruang tamu lalu duduk di samping istrinya yang cantik itu. Ia tidak tahan untuk membelai wajah cantik itu, ia mengusap-usap pelan pipi Misaki sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya itu.

"Tuhan, kenapa Engkau menciptakannya secantik ini? Aku tidak sabar untuk memeluknya, menciumnya…." Pikirannya melayang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Misaki sangat manis, ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya selalu bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan melihat makhluk cantik yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Ia kemudian mengecup pelan keningnya, membuat tubuh Misaki tersentak namun masih belum sadar, membuat Misaki menggumam kecil.

"Mmmh… Takumi… hhhmmm…." Gumaman kecil itu kembali membuat jantung Takumi seolah berhenti berdetak. _Deeghh_.

Wajahnya tersipu malu sekarang, ia benar-benar merasa gila dibuatnya. Ia akhirnya tak tahan lagi. Ia merengkuh puteri tidur itu ke dalam pelukannya, membuat gadis manis yang kini menjadi istrinya itu, yang tadinya masih tinggal di pulau impiannya itu tersentak dan terbangun.

"Eeehhh? Nggghh…"

"Misa-chan, aku nggak tahu kalau kamu sebegitu merindukanku sampai-sampai waktu tidur pun kamu memimpikan aku." Ujarnya dengan riang sambil masih memeluk istrinya itu dan mencium kedua pipinya bergantian. Membuat Misaki yang nyawanya masih belum terkumpul tiba-tiba tersadar, seolah ada gong besar yang berbunyi nyaring di telinganya dan menghantam dadanya dengan keras sehingga ia terkejut.

Ta-Takumi? Takumi?! TAKUMI!"

"Senangnya hatiku karena ternyata Misa-chan tidak mau jauh-jauh dariku, aku mendengarmu sayangku, kau mengucapkannya sewaktu tidur…. Aahh, Misa-chan aishiteru…" Takumi menggodanya terus-menerus dengan suara datar khasnya itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya membuat Misaki tak tahu berbuat apa karena menahan malu. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan dan menghentikan perbuatan suaminya yang membuatnya malu itu. Namun perbandingan tenaga yang tidak sama, karena ia baru bangun sementara tenaganya belum pulih karena syok dipeluk tiba-tiba, membuat Misaki akhirnya memeluk suaminya balik.

"Takumi wa aho…" gumamnya dari balik dekapan sang suami.

Takumi hanya terkekeh sambil masih terus memeluknya, ia mengusap-usap punggung istrinya itu membuat Misaki lebih rileks. Beberapa menit kemudian Misaki mendongak, matanya menatap bola emerald yang berbinar di hadapannya itu. Membuat Takumi tak tahan untuk kemudian mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibir Misaki. Ciuman yang lembut. Ia melepaskan Misaki yang masih memerah wajahnya dan berkata,

"Misa-chan, tadaima."

"Okaerinasai, Takumi." Keduanya pun tertawa geli. Lalu keduanya pun duduk bersama di sofa itu menikmati sisa-sisa senja yang beranjak meninggalkan semburat merah di langit yang kini menghitam.

"Misa-chan?"

"Hmm, Takumi, 'kan sudah aku bilang jangan panggil begitu, ngg, ada apa?"

Takumi mengambil buket bunga yang telah dibelinya tadi dan memberikannya pada istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagimana mengucapkannya, tapi hari ini begitu spesial buatku, aku ingin membaginya bersamamu, selamat hari jadian, sweetheart."

Misaki kembali tersipu, tak menyangka Takumi masih mengingat moment pertama kebersamaan mereka waktu itu. Ia menerima buket bunga itu dengan penuh bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Takumi. Tapi kau tahu itu bukan hanya hari spesial untukmu saja, tapi untuk kita."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya? Kita berdua saja, di rumah kita. Kau mandi dan bersiap-siap, sementara aku akan memasak, setelah kau selesai kita bergantian? Aku mandi dan kau bisa membantuku menyiapkan meja sementara menungguku di ruang makan, bagaimana sayang?"

"Hmmm, kedengarannya bagus. Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap." Misaki segera menuju ke kamar mereka, sementara Takumi ke dapur menyiapkan makanan. Tapi sebelum itu…

"Misaki?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, sayang, seleramu dalam berbusana sedikit meningkat lebih baik. baju itu sangat cocok untukmu." Ujarnya sambil menyengir nakal, menggoda Misaki, membuat wajahnya kembali memerah dan berlari dengan berteriak kesal,

"Takumi Bakaa!"

Takumi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Misaki segera mandi, dan bersiap-siap. Sambil bersiap-siap, ia menyiapkan setelan pakaian untuk Takumi dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur mereka. Tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan kejutan di kamar mandi untuk aliennya tersayang itu. Lilin aroma terapi yang wangi apel lavendernya membuat rileks, menyiapkan air panas untuk berendam, sabun dan shampoo untuknya, serta handuk yang bersih. Ia memakai gaun strapless panjang berwarna blue navy yang memperjelas lekuk indah tubuhnya, menggulung rambutnya menjadi messy bun, dengan poni yang membentuk frame wajahnya, make up natural dengan sapuan peach di pipinya dan lipstick natural pink yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis. Untuk kejutan ia sengaja memakai mantel yang panjang menutup sebagian besar tubuhnya.

ooOoOoOoo

Sementara itu, di dapur dengan kekuatan aliennya, Takumi memasak dengan sangat cepat. Ia menyiapkan daging steak yang di belinya, melumurinya dengan rempah-rempah dan membiarkan bumbunya meresap dulu dan menaruhnya di kulkas. Ia mencuci sayuran, memotongnya, memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk untuk membuat salad. Sementara itu ia juga menyiapkan sup tomat dan merebus kentang. Kemudian, ia memanggang steaknya dengan kematangan medium dan menatanya di piring. Ia menyiapkan setup sayuran dan _menaruh mash potato_ ke dalam piring. Membuat _parfait fruit_, dan pudding caramel dengan saus cokelat kesukaan Misaki. Menyiapkan sup tomat dalam mangkuk appetizer dan menuangkan sentuhan saus steak di atas steaknya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 35 menit ia menyelesaikan semua menu dinner special mereka, appetizer, main course dan dessert. Pantas saja Misaki menjulukinya alien. Takumi tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya lalu melepas apronnya.

Bertepatan dengan itu Misaki sudah menuju ke dapur, wangi makanan yang dimasak Takumi membuat perutnya menggerutu kelaparan. Untung saja Takumi tidak mendengarnya, kalau saja ia mendengarnya… Misaki sendiri memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kejadian setelahnya kalau hal itu terjadi, yang ada bisa-bisa mereka tidak jadi makan malam karena ia akan sibuk mengejar Takumi yang ribut menggodanya mengenai hal itu.

"Takumi…" ujarnya memanggilnya dengan pelan. Takumi menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Misaki yang sudah selesai berdandan, ia sangat cantik, pikirnya. Namun Takumi sedikit heran dengan mantel yang sengaja dipakai Misaki. Sebelum sempat menanyakannya, Misaki segera mendorongnya ke atas, ke kamar mereka untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Ayo, mandi sana, sisanya biar aku yang kerjakan. Tenang saja, aku nggak akan merusak hasil jerih payahmu Takumi, aku 'kan tidak menggunakan kompor." Kata Misaki sambil mendorong suaminya itu ke atas. Sementara Takumi kembali terkekeh mendengar perkataan istrinya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali dalam waktu 10 menit." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Misaki sedikit kesal dengan wajah nakal suaminya itu, lalu berteriak.

"Baka Takumi! Cepat mandi sana! Dasar alien mesum!"

Takumi segera melarikan diri ke kamar mereka, sebelum mangkuk salad yang sedang dipegang oleh Misaki melayang padanya. Misaki menghela nafas, emosinya sudah lebih mereda sekarang. Ia buru-buru menyesal dengan apa yang barusan akan dilakukannya. Seandainyan ia benar-benar melemparkan mangkuk salad itu sudah pasti keadaannya akan lebih parah, ruangan yang dibersihkannya seharian ini dengan menguras seluruh tenaganya akan kotor dan mereka kemungkinan tidak jadi memakan salad itu untuk makan malam.

Misaki kemudian menata seluruh makanan yang dibuat oleh Takumi ke meja makan di ruang makan. Lampunya sedari tadi memang sengaja tidak dinyalakan, nampaknya Takumi belum menyadarinya bahwa suasana di ruang makan berubah. Setelah selesai menata meja, Misaki menyingkapkan tirai ke samping dan mengikatnya di pitanya, lalu membuka jendelanya, langit tampak indak di hiasi dengan bintang-bintang. Ia kemudian menyalakan lilin di meja lalu menyalakan lampu yang ada di pojok-pojok ruang makan sehingga menambah kesan romantis di ruang makan mereka.

Takumi yang tiba di kamarnya sedikit terkejut dengan dekorasi kamar mereka. Ada beberapa rangkaian bunga sebagai pemanis ruangan dengan tata letak yang berbeda dari barang-barang di kamar mereka, tempat tidur yang menghadap balkon, pergantian warna tirai jendela, dan sebagainya.

"Wah, jadi ini yang dia kerjakan seharian ini? Pantas saja ia tidak sempat membalas sms dariku. Misa-chan, kenapa kau tidak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum?" pikirnya. Bahkan ketika ia masuk ke kamar mandi, ia pun kembali dikejutkan oleh perlakuan istrinya itu. Ia tak menyangka acara mandinya malah menjadi begitu rileks dan menyenangkan. Tapi Takumi tidak bisa menikmati mandinya dengan lama-lama, ia tidak ingin istrinya menunggu lama-lama. Jadi ia segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan segera berganti dengan setelan tuxedo semi casual yang dipilihkan Misaki. Setelah selesai ia segera ke bawah ke ruang makan untuk menemui Misaki.

Misaki tersenyum melihat kedatangan Takumi. Ia telah melepaskan mantelnya dan berdiri menyambut Takumi. Takumi seolah terserang sesak nafas mendadak melihat penampilan istrinya yang sangat menawan. Ia terpukau dan terpesona dengan penampilan Misaki. Sementara Misaki sendiri berusaha keras melawan feromon yang memancar keluar dari penampilan Takumi yang juga tak kalah keren. Wajahnya bersemu merah memandangnya.

"Misa-chan, kau benar-benar curang. Setelah ini aku harus menghukummu."

"Ta-Taku-mi, ja-ng-jangan bodoh. Ayo kita makan!" Misaki nampak gugup sehingga menjawab terbata-bata.

Takumi tersenyum, ia menarik Misaki ke dalam pelukannya. Ia berbisik di telinganya

"Mengapa kau selalu tahu cara bagaimana membuatku menjadi gila seperti ini sih? Kau benar-benar curang." Bisikan bernada mesra dan menggoda itu membuat wajah Misaki semakin merah seperti tomat matang.

"Di-diam kau, alien mesum."

"Ara… Misa-chan. Arigatou ne… kau sudah berjerih payah hari ini untuk merayakan hari pertama kita pacaran. Aku menyukai dekorasi yang kau kerjakan."

"Ngg, maaf Takumi, sebenarnya aku, nngg, tentang hari ini… mmhh… a-aku lupa. Ma-maaf." Misaki tertunduk seolah menyadari kesalahannya, karena melupakan hari spesial itu.

Takumi tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Misaki lembut dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka bagian itu, Misachan. Aku suka semua yang Misaki kerjakan, yah kalaupun Misa-chan lupa, tidak masalah, soalnya sebentar lagi aku akan menghukum Misa-chan." Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai yang paling dibenci Misaki, maksudnya benci sekali a.k.a benar-benar cinta. Hohohohoho.

Misaki bergidik membayangkan apa yang dikatakan suami aliennya itu. Takumi melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah istrinya itu lalu, terkekeh geli dan mengajaknya untuk duduk makan.

"Ayo, Misa-chan, jangan melamun! Aaah, aku tahu, kau sudah tidak sabar ya? Oohh, Misa-chan curang sekali."

"Ba-baka! Bukan seperti itu bodoh! Usui baka!" Misaki sedikit cemberut namun memerah sambil menepis tangan suaminya itu dengan kesal dan meninjunya, tapi tak menolak untuk duduk di kursi yang disediakan Takumi, sementara Takumi mengambil kursi di hadapan Misaki sambil tertawa riang.

"Ne, Misa-chan, siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Usui'?" Ia masih menggoda istrinya itu. Misaki tersentak sambil tersipu, ia terdiam karena tidak bisa membalas godaan suaminya.

"Su-sudah cukup Takumi…"

Misaki menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosinya, entah bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, kesal, sebal, malu, ingin menangis tetapi juga ingin tertawa karena bahagia, tapi bukan Misaki namanya kalau ia harus terus terang di depan alien seperti Takumi, dalam beberapa hal tertentu pastinya. Takumi tersenyum penuh makna melihat ekspresi Misaki, ia memutuskan berhenti menggodanya lalu menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas. Ia menyodorkan gelas yang telah berisi wine itu pada Misaki, Misaki tersenyum tersipu ketika menerimanya. Ia ingat malam itu bukan waktunya untuk marah-marah karena harus menanggapi guyonan Takumi.

"Jadi, kita baikan 'kan?"

"Siapa yang mau baikan sama alien kayak kamu?!" Misaki menyangkal sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Takumi semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Misa-chan, kalau kamu membuat wajah yang seperti itu lagi, aku benar-benar akan menghukummu sebentar lagi lho…. Dan aku nggak bercanda, sweet heart."

"A-aku tidak…. A-apa sih Takumi?" Misaki memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasa wajahnya menjadi panas.

"Cheers?" Takumi mengangkat gelas wine-nya ke arah Misaki dan Misaki mengangkat gelasnya juga lalu meng-clink bersama-sama Takumi.

"Cheers."

"Untuk Misaki dan pernikahan kita."

"Hmm." Misaki mengangguk setuju pada Takumi sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk proyekku yang sedang dikerjakan di Rumah Sakit bersama tim dokter lainnya."

"Hmmm."

"Untuk keluarga kita di masa depan, anak-anak kita yang akan lahir tahun depan, aku harap kita bisa punya sepuluh orang anak."

"Hmm….." Misaki menganggukan kepalanya kemudian terkejut dengan wajah horror setelah menyadari perkataan Takumi. "Eeh? Apa?! Baka Hentai Uchuujin! Where you get that from? Siapa bilang kita bakal punya sepuluh orang anak dan lahir tahun depan?"

"Hee? Misa-chan tidak mau? Aku terluka…" Takumi pura-pura memasang wajah sedih dengan mata bak seekor anjing yang memelas.

"Ta-Takumiii, hentikan …. Pandanganmu itu… uuuuggghhh, baiklah-baiklah, tapi tidak sebanyak itu kau tahu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Misa-chan, aku akan bekerja keras untuk itu."

"Ba-baka! Kau ngomong apa sih Takumi!"

"Lho, di sini kan cuma ada kita berdua, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"…."

Misaki tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia meneguk wine yang ada di gelasnya lalu mulai mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk steaknya dan sebuah sendok untuk memakan sup, wajahnya benar-benar memerah ketika itu. Takumi tertawa kecil lalu mengikuti Misaki untuk mulai makan.

"Misa-chan, Itadakimasu."

"I-itadakimasu."

Mereka menyantap hidangan makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Misaki sangat menikmati makanan yang dibuat oleh Takumi, wajahnya nampak sedikit terkejut namun sebenarnya ia menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia sangat menyukainya.

"Ada yang salah Misa-chan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ini enak sekali. Yummy. Kau tahu Takumi, kau tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku terkesan hanya dengan memakan setiap masakanmu. Kau hebat. Terimakasih, Takumi."

Kali ini giliran Takumi yang wajahnya memerah, semburat pink merona di pipinya membuat wajahnya yang ganteng semakin mengagumkan, namun ia sedikit salah tingkah menanggapi pujian istrinya yang cantik itu. Ia sangat senang. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan malam romantis mereka sambil mengobrol ringan dan bercanda.

ooOoOoOoo

Selesai makan, Misaki membereskan meja, namun Takumi menarik Misaki menuju beranda di lantai dua sambil menutup matanya.

"Takumi, kenapa? Ada apa sih, kenapa mataku harus ditutup? Kita mau ke mana?" Misaki memberondong Takumi dengan banyak pertanyaan sekaligus. Sekali lagi Takumi hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menjawab,

"Ne, ne Misa-chan, aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu sekaligus, sabar sebentar, kita akan sampai."

Mereka kemudian sampai di lantai dua, "Jangan buka mata dulu, ya sayang." Takumi melepaskan tangannya dari mata Misaki tapi tetap menyuruhnya untuk menutup matanya. Takumi membuka pintu yang terhubung ke beranda lalu menarik pinggang Misaki mendekat padanya dan berjalan ke beranda sambil berbisik, "Sekarang, buka matamu sayang."

Misaki perlahan membuka matanya, sejenak terdiam takjub melihat pemandangan di malam itu. Takumi tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Misaki yang berbinar-binar. Langit malam itu cerah sehingga bintang-bintang terlihat jelas dan tampak begitu indah menghiasi cakrawala. Semilir angin malam yang sejuk berhembus membelai rambut Misaki yang menggantung di sisi wajahnya. Membuatnya rileks di dalam dekapan laki-laki yang snagat dicintainya. Ia berpaling melihat wajah Takumi dengan tatapan yang takjub.

"Kamu tahu pemandangan malam ini begitu indah?"

"Kau tahu, Misa-chan, tapi pemandangan malam ini hanyalah pemandangan malam yang biasa saja bila dibandingkan dengan kecantikan yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Kau tahu? Kamu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kecantikan apapun."

Misaki kembali memerah dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ng, Takumi, kamu ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika kita jalan-jalan di acara bunkasai SMA Yumesaki?"

"Hmm, kenapa? Kog tiba-tiba?"

"Jawab saja dong…" suara Misaki tiba-tiba menjadi panik, Takumi yang menyadari hal itu kemudian tertawa kecil dan menjawab,

" Jangan ngambek gitu ah, nanti aku benar-benar arus menghukummu lho, Misa-chan. Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Pertama kalinya kau membalas perasaanku, hari ini di malam yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu tepat pada jam sekarang ini."

"Hey, aku tidak minta kau mengingat jamnya, baka Takumi."

Takumi kembali tertawa kecil melihat Misaki menanggapi guyonannya.

"Kau tahu, Misa-chan? Segala hal yang berkaitan denganmu membuatku secara tidak sadar segera mengingat setiap detilnya, waktu, tempat, perasaan waktu itu, dan segalanya. Hal itu termasuk tahun, bulan, minggu, hari, jam, menit, dan detik. Mau kusebutkan tepatnya?"

"Takumi, yang benar saja…" Misaki sudah ingin memprotes Takumi namun suaminya itu memotong pembicaraan itu

"Misa-chan, sekarang aku mau kau menikmati malam ini." Ujarnya sambil mengecup kening dan pipi istrinya itu dari samping. "Apa aku sudah bilang, kau sangat cantik hari ini?"

"Hmm."

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan sekarang dan walaupun sudah akan kukatakan lagi dan lagi, karena Misaki sangat cantik sejak pertama kita bertemu, saat aku tertarik menjadi alien stalker-mu, saat kita pacaran, saat kita menikah, saat ini, besok, dan selama-lamanya, kau tetap yang paling cantik dan aku mau Misa-chan yang cantik hanya untuk diriku sendiri."

"…" Misaki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya berpaling untuk melihat wajah suaminya itu dan terpana ketika mata ambernya bertemu dengan mata emerald yang seolah menghipnotisnya untuk percaya padanya.

"Aku sayang kamu." Ujar Takumi sambil mencium bibir Misaki lembut dan penuh perasaan yang dibalas Misaki lembut.

"Aku ju… juga sayang kamu, Takumi." Misaki memeluk Takumi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah di dalam dekapan sang suami. Takumi membelai lembut punggungnya sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu untuk bidadari yang berada dalam pelukannya. Dengan suara yang lembut ia menyanyikannya untuknya.

_Close your eyes give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning? An eternal flame…._

Misaki melepaskan pelukannya sejenak menyadari bahwa lagu itu sangat familiar terdengar di telinganya. Senyum dibibirnya tak lagi bisa ditahannya, ia sangat senang. Takumi tersenyum dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya…

_I believe it's mean to be, darling_

_I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me_

_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning? An eternal flame_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

_My whole life so lonely, You come and ease the pain_

_I don't wanna lose this feeling…_

"Takumi…" Misaki berbisik dengan lembut hampir tak terdengar namun cukup jelas bagi Takumi untuk mendengarnya.

"Yes, darling…"

"Me too…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't wanna lose this feeling too." Ujar Misaki dengan tulus.

Takumi tersenyum dengan senang dan menjawab, "Aku tahu, I love you, Misa-chan. I love you and always do."

"I love you too, Takumi…"

Mereka diam sejenak di sana sambil menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat itu. Malam itu hanya malam biasa, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dimana mereka menikmati setiap waktu kebersamaan mereka. Namun selalu ada hal yang baru yang mereka rasakan di setiap kebersamaan mereka, yang membuat mereka lebih lagi mencintai satu dengan yang lainnya dan membuat cinta mereka semakin kuat.

_End_

A/n : hallo, minna-san . . . ini adalah versi bahasa Indonesia dari fic pertama milikku sebelumnya. . . mungkin agak kaku ya? hehehe maaf aq baru saja mencoba untuk menulis fic, ini juga idenya berawal dari keisengan.

sebenarnya ini permintaan adikku, yg ngotot minta versi bahasa Indonesia-nya di-publish . . . jadilah fic ini aq publish kembali. . . :) semoga kalian dapat menikmatinya saat membaca fic ini. Dengan seluruh kelemahan yg kumiliki, aku berharap pembaca terkasih mau memberikan saran, kritikan dan apapun itu untuk membantuku mengatasi kelemahanku ini, terimakasih ya :)

pesan utk adik q sayang: Yoo, Rey-chan! tadaaa. . . ini versi bahasa Indonesia dari cerita yang kubuat di Ffn, yang link-nya sudah pernah aku kasih sama Rey-chan. Aku bikin fic ini sebenarnya berawal dari keisengan, tapi akhirnya aku publis di Ffn sbg kado kejutan untuk sahabatku yang berulangtahun April lalu. ^_^hope you enjoy it.

See ya! ^_^

Regards. . . Love & Peace

-Chrisanne Sakura-


End file.
